Fishing lures are items of fishing tackle used at the ends of fishing lines, and which generally comprise a body member designed to attract fish, and at least one hook associated with the body member, so that in a fish's efforts, for example, to swallow the lure, the fish is hooked. A problem arising with lures, however, is that should the lure become snagged prior to a strike, and should tension be applied to the line in an effort to free the lure, the line may snap and the lure, which is a relatively expensive item, may be lost. The present invention is directed toward overcoming this problem.